Fanfic ShuichiXAkemi
by Shery4869
Summary: Si no te hubiera conocido mi vida sería tan diferente... Creí que sólo te estaba utilizando, que habías caído en mi trampa... Pero fui yo quién cayó en mi propia trampa porque, sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado locamente de ti...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqui esta mi primer fic. Quiza os sorprenda el hecho de que sea sobre Akai y Akemi, pero queria hacer algo diferente y la verdad no conozco ningun fic que haya hablado sobre esta pareja que a mi me parece de las mas interesantes de DC (cuando me entere que hubo algo entre ellos dos, no podia creerlo O.O) Bien, aqui os lo dejo. Opinad por favor!!

La estructura del fic sera un poco complicada, ya que habra saltos importantes de tiempo. Espero que no os perdais.

1er capitulo: AÑO 1.

El vuelo Nueva York-Tokyo acababa de aterrizar. En él viajaba Shuichi Akai, corto de equipaje, pero cargado de justicia. Con unas ansias terribles de cumplir su misión: acabar con una de las organizaciones criminales y mafiosas más poderosas de los últimos años. Tenía que inflitarse en ella bajo el falso nombre de Dai Moroboshi para investigar la estructura de la organización y trazar los esquemas para destruirla, junto con sus compañeros del FBI. Junto con Black. Junto con Jodie.

Había aceptado aquella misión porque no tenía nada que perder. Su madre, agente del FBI jubilada, no aprobaba su decisión.

- "¡¡Tú lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí ,en , encontrar una buena novia, casarte con ella y hacerme abuela de una buena vez!!" - le decía su madre.

Él creia que no tenía razon. Trabajaba por y para su trabajo. La estabilidad era un concepto abstracto para él, al que no le daba demasiada importancia. Si de verdad tenía que compartir su vida con alguien, ese alguien ya llegaría tarde o temprano. Lo que no iba a hacer era dejar ver la vida pasar: si mientras tanto el trabajo era un pasatiempo esperando la llegada del amor ¿que tenía de malo eso?

Cuando llegó a su nuevo apartamento, deshizo las maletas y se encontró con una foto de Jodie, su antigua pareja. Habían roto no hacía mucho y a veces todavía se acordaba de ella. Pero seguía sin tener claro si realmente la había amado, o si sólo había sentido amistad y, empujado por las insistencias de ella de salir con él, accedio a ello. Pero, fuera amor o amistad, habían pasado dos buenos años juntos y Jodie siempre sería una persona muy importante para él. De todos modos, escondió su fotografía en un cajón entre ropa, para no recordar nada de su antigua vida. Porque en ese momento dejó de ser Shuichi Akai para convertirse en Dai Moroboshi, y cumplir con su misión: acabar con la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, jeje ^^ Probablemente no escribire hasta dentro de un mes o asi, pero os aseguro que cuando vuelva esto avanzara mucho, mucho, mucho!! El capitulo 1 ha sido tan solo una introduccion para situaros en la historia. De momento os dejo un pequeño avance del capitulo 2, mas largo:

- Aparece Akemi Miyano

- Atropello de Dai por parte de Akemi

- Comienza una amistad entre los dos

- Los dos descubren que no solo comparten el accidente del atropello: ambos pertenecen a la misma organizacion

PROXIMAMENTE...MÁS!! Gracias por leerme ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aqui esta la conti ^^ Espero que no os deje indiferentes!!

2º Capitulo: Año 2

Ya había pasado un año desde que estaba en Japón y se había infiltrado en la organización bajo el nombre de Dai Moroboshi, aunque su alias era Kye. Había descubierto muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y cada día sus ansias por destruir a aquella organización eran más grandes. Estaba indignadísimo, y se sentía mal consigo mismo, porque podría haber evitado muchos crímenes y sólo era un cómplice. Su sentido de la justicia no descansaba un sólo segundo. Pero tenía que aguantar un poco más: hasta el momento ya había conseguido convertirse en la mano derecha de Gin, uno de los grandes miembros de la organización, pero no sería tan fácil llegar hasta el jefe e implicaría mucho más tiempo.

No se sentía solo en absoluto. No mantenía ninguna relación con nadie, y nadie sabía si Shuichi Akai estaba vivo o muerto. A veces pensaba en su madre.

- Estará tan preocupada...

Pensó que, cuando acabara todo aquello, debería quedarse mucho tiempo en Nueva York, para compensarle de alguna manera. De pronto se acordó de que se le había olvidado comprar una cosa y cruzó sin mirar la carretera. Entonces, un coche le atropelló y perdió el conocimiento.

Se despertó en el hospital y a su lado había una chica. Parecía estar muy preocupada.

- Lo siento mucho, ha sido todo culpa mia.  
- No te preocupes, yo también iba un poco distraído.  
- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Sí, estoy bien.  
- Gracias a Dios. Iré a avisar al médico.  
- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Akemi Miyano  
- Yo me llamo... Dai Moroboshi. Encantado de conocerte, Akemi.  
- Je, igualmente.

Akemi lo visitaba cada día, para comprobar que realmente estaba bien. Se sentía muy culpable. Le procuraba de todas las atenciones, para reparar el atropello. Un día le trajo rosas rojas a su habitación.

- No hace falta que te molestes tanto, mujer.  
- Es que la habitación es sosa y triste, hay que darle un poco de vida. - Le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Es que no te gustan las rosas?  
- No, no, no es eso... - Con tantas atenciones, fue Dai el que sintió culpable de quitarle tiempo. - Tendrás muchísimo trabajo y yo no hago más que molestarte...  
- ¡Qué va! Yo puedo con todo. ¡No te preocupes por mí! - volvió a sonreírle, y esta vez Dai le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

A los pocos días, salió del hospital con ella y Akemi le llevó hasta casa con su coche.  
- Tranquilo, que no serás testigo de otro atropello - dijo con humor ella. - ¿Vives aquí?  
- Sí, gracias por traerme... - Dai quería pedirle su número de móvil, pero no se veía con fuerzas, así que respiró hondo y dijo: - ¿Me... me das tu número de teléfono?. - Le comenzó a latir rápido el corazón cuando vio la cara de asombro de Akemi. - CENSURADO, ahora pensará que soy un salido...  
- ¡Claro que sí! Me has leído el pensamiento: yo también te lo iba a pedir. Mira, mi número es...

Se intercambiaron el teléfono como buenos amigos que se habían hecho y se despidieron hasta la próxima vez que se vieran, que no sería muy tarde.

* * *

A los pocos días de salir del hospital, Dai volvió al despacho de Gin para acabar un trabajo que le había mandado.  
- Masami, será mejor que aceptes lo que estoy proponiendo. No tienes nada que perder... - Dai se colocó detrás de la puerta. Gin hablando con alguien...cualquier información sería útil, así que se puso a escuchar a hurtadillas.  
- ¡Olvídalo! Con otras tus sucios tratos podrán funcionar, pero conmigo ¡jamás! - "¿una mujer", pensó Dai. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la pared y la mujer dejó escapar un débil grito. Después, los gritos entrecortados de auxilio fueron a más y Dai decidió entrar.

Eran Gin y... ¿Akemi? Gin la tenía contra la pared y le levantaba la falda con una mano mientras ella tenía su cara lo más apartada de la de Gin  
-A... - "¡Calla, estúpido!", pensó.  
- Rye... - Murmuró Gin, maldiciéndolo.

Akemi aprovechó para salir de ese horrible lugar, pero antes le dirigió una mirada de asombro y vergüenza a Dai.  
- Perdón, debería haber picado antes. - Dijo Dai  
- Idiota...

"¡Serás cerdo!", pensó Dai.

Tanto él como Akemi pensaron el uno en el otro aquel día. No podían explicarse su presencia en el despacho de Gin, y ese hecho sólo significaba una cosa: ambos pertenecían a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

Bufff, vaya sprint!! Jejejeje Espero que os haya gustado mucho y como siempre, cualquier opinión será buena y agradecida para mí ^^

El capítulo 3 avanzará un poco más:  
- Akemi y Dai se explicarán por qué pertenecen a la organización  
- Saldrán juntos al cine, a Tropical Land, a un restaurante...  
- Primer beso


	3. Chapter 3

Ya estoy aquiii con un nuevo capii de la historia de amor entre Akai y Akemiii ^^ Espero que os guste!!! Vuelvo a repetir que no seguire la historia fielmente, ya que he hecho algunos cambios a mi antojo...

Capitulo 3: año 2 (II)

Shuichi Akai pasó todo el camino hacia su casa pensado en aquella chica, en Akemi. Pensó en la mirada que ella le había dirigido cuando salió. Akai sabía que, después de aquello, probablemente no la viera nunca más. Estaba seguro de que no se verían más como buenos amigos, sino más bien como compañeros de organización. Pero él hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por ella: Akemi no era una mala persona. Entonces ¿qué hacía con Gin? No parecía que se llevaran muy bien...

- En fin, despídete de esa chica para siempre... - Se murmuró para sus adentros.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa observó que había un coche aparcado. Un coche blanco. Apostaba que era el de Akemi y se acercó a él. No se había equivocado: ella estaba allí.

- Te estaba esperando... - Le dijo tímidamente. - Podemos hablar, por favor?

Akai (o Dai) se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, pero prefirió no decir nada. Tenía la mente en blanco.

- Yo... Me ha sorprendido mucho verte allí - dijo con voz nerviosa ella. - Ojalá hubieras entrado en cualquier otro momento menos en ese...

Al ver que Dai no articulaba palabra, ella tomó la iniciativa.

- Sí, desgraciadamente soy miembro de la organización. Mis padres pertenecían a ella y mi hermana y yo estuvimos condenadas a unirnos porque éramos hijas de miembros muy importantes. Supongo que...ya estábamos destinadas. Mis padres eran unos científicos muy valorados y miembros claves, pero murieron misteriosamente en un accidente de tráfico cuando mi hermana menor y yo éramos pequeñas. Si...si yo aún pertenezco a esa maldita organización es...para proteger a mi hermana. - Akai se sorprendió cuando dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Akemi. - Está tan sola...allí, estudiando en Estados Unidos... No tiene a nadie más que a mí, y soy la mayor... Si estoy con ellos es para que no le hagan ningún daño. De lo contrario, ya me hubiera escapado hace mucho tiempo, para estar juntas para siempre. Pero tengo miedo de que si ofrezco resistencia alguna vayan a por ella. Pero la verdad, dudo mucho que se atrevan, porque saben que es una pieza clave en la organización y su capacidad e inteligencia son demasiado potentes para prescindir de ella... A mí en cambio pueden hacerme desaparecer cuando quieran, porque sólo soy una cara bonita... O al menos eso me dice siempre Gin.

Akemi se secó sus lágrimas lentamente, como si los brazos le pesaran mucho. Akai observó su rostro y supo que aquella frágil chica cargaba con toda la responsabilidad del mundo por su hermana, y que estaba sola. En cambio, sólo pensaba en su hermana. Su querida hermana.

- Yo... No quiero que te confundas conmigo, ni que pienses que soy mala persona, o un asesino...  
- Pero... estás con Gin ¿verdad?  
- Sí, pero no suelo acompañarle. Me limito a entrar en su despacho y a pasarle información sobre cierta gente.

Akemi sintió un poco de miedo y Akai se dio cuenta.

- Tranquila, yo no soy como él. No quiero que te asustes...pero si quieres ahora mismo me bajo del coche y no me vuelves a ver jamás.  
- ¡¡No!!... - "dile algo, estúpida"...pero Akemi no pudo articular ninguna palabra más. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, esta vez por impotencia. Mientras, Akai sacó de su cazadora la cartelera de cine y se la enseñó.  
- Mira, el viernes dan una película de comedia que me han dicho que está muy bien. Si no tienes nada que hacer... podríamos ir a verla juntos, para olvidar un poco nuestra miseria personal... - dijo Dai con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Akemi. Y ella no pudo resistirse a tan atractiva proposición.

*******************

La noche del viernes en el cine fue de los mejores días de la vida de Akemi en muchos años. Dai le había hecho olvidar su "miseria"(tal como él había descrito perfectamente" y su soledad. No era un chico especialmente divertido ni simpático (de hecho, apenas rió en la película de comedia) pero se mostraba cercano y era sencillo, y eso a ella ya le valía para hacerla feliz y pensar que, al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba.

Después de la salida al cine, ella fue la que propuso ir a Tropical Land. Fue una proposición muy arriesgada, porque conociendo el carácter de Dai, podría haberla rechazado, pero no lo hizo. Eso le dio más confianza a Akemi sobre él.

Poco a poco, se iban conociendo, y las dudas que habían existido al principio se fueron disipando gracias a las sonrisas y a las miradas de complicidad que se dedicaban el uno al otro.

Una noche, salieron a un restaurante ellos dos solos. A Akemi le hizo mucha ilusión que la invitara, aunque al principio no quería. Pero Dai insistió, y Akemi no era difícil de convencer. "Es muy dulce", pensaba siempre Dai. Cuando acabaron de cenar, él la acompañó a casa.

- ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien, Dai! Bueno, como siempre... - Akemi comenzó a sonrojarse. Siempre le decía aquello porque era la verdad, pero también para animarle a seguir saliendo con ella... - Me haces sentir muy bien cuando estás a mi lado, Dai... Me siento muy tranquila y protegida. Parece que no me tenga que pasar nada malo si estás a mi lado, y eso me ayuda mucho a seguir adelante. Además eres de los pocos amigos que tengo en Tokyo y siento que...siempre te tendré a mi lado para lo que necesite y... Me haces muy feliz, gracias por todo.

Akai no perdió la oportunidad y la besó. Ella quedó un poco descolocada, pero se dejó llevar. Después de un beso largo, llegaron otros de menos duración, pero igual de intensos. Al rato, quedaron para otro día y se despidieron con mucha calma.

********************************

Shuichi Akai llegó a su casa a la 1 de la mañana. Todavía conservaba el calor de los labios de Akemi en los suyos. Todo estaba yendo según lo planeado. Nada podría salir mejor: tenía una pieza clave en la investigación. A partir de ahí, podría saber más sobre la hermana de Akemi y sus padres. Sí, definitivamente le había tocado la lotería encontrándose con aquella chica, porque podría utilizarla como quisiera. Y sabía que nunca la perdería, porque el primer beso selló el inicio de una relación que le convenía y que le sería de mucha utilidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Buaaa!! Pedazo de capítulo, jajaja. Me ha costado un poco más de escribir, jeje, pero espero que os guste también. No quiero que penséis que Akai es malo, es que el último párrafo me ha salido bastante borde jajaj Pero esa era mi intención, jeje.

No puedo daros un avance del próximo capítulo porque no lo tengo pensado jajaja. Lo sientooo

Proximamente...  
MÁS!Gracias por leerme ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: año 2 (III)

Akemi Miyano estaba feliz. Después de tanto tiempo, le habían vuelto las ganas de vivir gracias a Dai.

_Ring, ring…_

- ¡Hola, buenos días! – Exclamó con ganas ella.

- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? – Dai se quedó sorprendido. No habían quedado, y mucho menos en su casa.

- ¡Traigo el desayuno para los dos! He traído zumo, donuts… - Dai la observó mientras ella entraba libremente a su casa, y una sonrisa se le esbozó en su cara. – ¡Perdón, quizás tenías algo que hacer y yo te estoy interrumpiendo!

- Tranquila. – Dai la besó. – Has tenido una buena idea viniendo aquí. – y Akemi lo abrazó muy fuerte, porque se sentía querida y valorada. Porque estaba feliz mucho tiempo después.

Todavía no podía creerlo. Había tenido una suerte tremenda encontrándose con Dai, y que él también se enamorara de ella. "¿Me querrá tanto como yo a él?", se preguntaba Akemi, ingenuamente, desconociendo la triste verdad.

- Ha sido el mejor desayuno que he tenido en mucho tiempo. – le dijo Dai. A Akemi le hizo muy feliz que le dijera aquello. Le gustaba que la gente valorara lo que hacía, Dai lo sabía y le llenaba el oído de halagos y cosas bonitas. – Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

- Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y hacerme tan feliz… - se despidieron con un beso hasta la noche siguiente.

Iban a ir a cenar al mismo restaurante de siempre para celebrar su primer mes juntos. Sí, hacía un mes que la vida había cambiado completamente para Akemi. Y para Dai también, aunque no se diera cuenta todavía.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Dai acompañó hasta casa a Akemi. "¿Quieres subir y tomar unas copas?", le dijo ella.

Mientras buscaba algo para beber, Akai observó su piso. Era un objeto interesante de investigación, sin duda. Se fijó en una foto de una chica de unos…20 años? Con el pelo castaño y corto.

- Es mi hermana pequeña. – le dijo Akemi mientras abría un vino.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Shiho. Shiho Miyano. – Akai memorizó el nombre y dejó la foto en su lugar.

La pareja charlaba animadamente mientras bebían y mientras se intercambiaban caricias y palabras de amor. De pronto Akemi se puso en pie e hizo que Dai también se levantara del sofá. Sin querer, alguno de los dos golpeó la copa de Akemi, haciendo que el vino rojo se derramara sobre el mantel blanco.

Akemi guió a Dai hasta su habitación mientras no paraban de besarse y alguna que otra prenda de ropa caía sobre el suelo.

- Estoy muy nerviosa… - Dijo ella tumbada bajo él. Dai prefirió no decir nada, y siguió besándola y desnudándola.

No pararon de amarse hasta que los rayos de sol comenzaron a asomar por la ventana de la habitación de Akemi. Ella dormía sola en la cama. Él estaba de pie frente a la ventana fumando un cigarro y pensando en lo que había pasado. Le había afectado más de lo que hubiese querido. De hecho, todo le estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

Se sentía el peor hombre del mundo. Desdeñable, odioso… Sí, se detestaba a él mismo porque estaba haciendo daño a una buena chica. Entonces ¿quién era la mala persona ahora? Lo sabía, sabía que si aceptaba esa misión iba a hacer mucho daño a las personas con las que se cruzara, pero creyó en su dureza y pensó que no le importaría. Pero esa chica de pelo largo y seda le había desarmado. Le había hecho sacar lo peor de sí mismo y a cambio, ella le amaba desinteresadamente. Incluso se había entregado a él con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Y él no.

- Buenos días, Dai… - dijo dulcemente Akemi, frotándose los ojos.

"Debería decirle toda la verdad…antes de que sea demasiado tarde…", pensó. Pero recordó que aquello era su trabajo: mentir y hacerse pasar por una persona distinta de Shuichi Akai. Aunque le hiciera daño a ella. Aunque se hiciera daño a él mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo!! Siiii, por fin puedo escribir otra vez despues de los examenes ¡¡vivaaa!! ESpero que esta nueva parte no os defraude y os guste igual o mas que las otras

**Capítulo 5: año 3**

Dai Moroboshi y Akemi Miyano ya habían cumplido un año de relación. Para ambos había sido el mejor año de sus vidas. Incluso para él, que se había resistido en caer en la trampa del amor hasta el último momento. Pero la situación se le había ido de las manos y llegó el día en que, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano se separarían, decidió vivir el presente y dejarse llevar. Prefería no pensar en el futuro. El amor de Akemi le había cambiado y le había hecho olvidar quién era y para qué estaba allí. Pero él continuaba con su trabajo, dedicándose plenamente.

Le preocupaba mucho Akemi. Se pasaba las noches mirando su rostro mientras dormía y pensando en la manera de sacarla de aquella maldita organización que la tenía atrapada. Si ella escapaba, cuando él hubiera acabado la misión , podrían estar juntos para siempre. Pero la realidad era bien distinta y consideraba muy complicado sacarla de aquel infierno. Aunque no imposible.

Dai había escalado posiciones en la organización. Se había convertido en un hombre imprescindible para Gin y cada vez lo odiaba más. No sólo por ser un asesino, sino también porque intentaba una y otra vez atrapar a Akemi con sus tratos sucios. Pero ella era fuerte (una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella) y no accedía jamás a sus proposiciones indecentes. Eso le costaba a veces caro. Un día, Dai observó una herida en el labio de Akemi y le preguntó cómo se lo había hecho.

- Nada, es sólo una calentura... - contestó ella. Pero él no la creyó e insistió. - Gin me ha golpeado. Le he vuelto a rechazar y me ha pegado. ¡¡Pero tranquilo, no se ha atrevido a tocarme!!

Dai sentía repugnancia por Gin y juró vengarse de todo el daño que estaba haciendo algún día.

********

Akemi había madrugado aquel día para ir al aeropuerto. Llevaba esperando ese momento meses y meses y por fin había llegado el gran día. Después de tanto tiempo, se volverían a encontrar. Tenia muchas cosas que explicarle y todas buenas, algo que no ocurría demasiado a menudo.

- ¡¡Allí está!! - exclamó Akemi. Se acercó a una muchacha de unos veinte años y la abrazó emocionada. - Bienvenida a casa, Shiho.  
- Hermana... ya he vuelto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmm, lo siento, no he podido alargarlo más, comprendo que es bastante corto, pero prometo que en pocos días colgaré la siguiente parte

Proximamente...MÁS! Gracias por leerme ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: año 3 (II)**

Shiho Miyano había vuelto a Japón para ponerse al servicio de la organización. No había acabado la carrera de Bioquímica, pero su inteligencia era tan asombrosa que la organización consideró innecesario seguir pagando sus estudios, porque ya podía hacerse cargo de todo un laboratorio ella sola. Sus conocimientos eran más que suficientes y cubrían todas las expectativas que la organización tenía en ella.

Así que Akemi la acogió en su casa. Eso era algo que no acabó de gustar a los hombres de negro, porque en principio querían rentar un piso sólo para la hermana pequeña, pero al final accedieron.

Se pasaban los días y las noches juntas, hablando y divirtiéndose, como buenas hermanas que eran. Sólo se tenían a ellas mismas. Akemi le habló sobre Dai y confesó que se había enamorado como nunca había hecho de un hombre.

¡¡Pues a qué esperas para presentármelo!! – dijo emocionada Shiho.

Estos días está bastante ocupado, de aquí para allá. Cuando acabe la faena que está haciendo y vuelva, te lo presentaré. – respondió la hermana mayor.

Dai Moroboshi llevaba unos días fuera de Tokyo, investigando a unos tipos misteriosos que eran enemigos de la organización, pero de paso llevaba su propia investigación: de qué familia provenían las hermanas Miyano. Descubrió que tanto el padre, Atsushi Miyano, como la madre, Helena Miyano, eran unos científicos buenos pero bastante raros. El padre había pertenecido al Colegio de Científicos de Japón, pero nunca encontró un reconocimiento total a sus descubrimientos (un genio incomprendido) y, tras una conducta antidisciplinaria, había sido expulsado de él. Poco tiempo después, se habría unido a la organización, que apoyaba sus investigaciones y las avalaba. La madre, británica, había llegado a Japón en el último año de su carrera de Bioquímica con una beca. Así había conocido a Atsushi Miyano y, tras algunos años de relación, se habían casado. La mujer era todo un cerebrito, pero siempre vivía a la sombra de su marido; no por ser inferiormente inteligente, sino porque era muy reservada y no le gustaba mostrarse al público, aunque su genialidad no fuera reconocida. Por eso aceptó la oferta de la organización: podría llevar a cabo sus investigaciones bajo un anonimato absoluto. Al poco tiempo, ella quedó embarazada de Akemi y seis años después el matrimonio, cuando la hija pequeña tenía uno, moriría en un extraño accidente de tráfico. Un accidente que Akemi nunca acabó de ver claro, porque siempre pensó que habían sido asesinados por alguna razón. Un misterio que se resolvería cuando el FBI desmantelara la organización de los hombres de negro.

* * *

* * *

Dai Moroboshi llegó al apartamento de Akemi (que casi se había convertido en el suyo, porque pasaba más tiempo allí que no en el suyo propio) y le presentó a la famosa Shiho Miyano. Una chica alta, apuesta, de cabellos con destellos rojizos y de tez blanca. Su acento se parecía mucho al de Dai, probablemente porque ambos vivían a caballo entre Japón y .

Encantado de conocerte, Shiho.

Igualmente. – al tomar su mano, la chica notó su sudor frío. "¿Estará nervioso?", se preguntó.

Dai, mi hermana se quedará aquí por el momento.

Espero que no te importe. – Shiho le sonrió por primera vez y Dai se sintió seguro. Aunque fuera la hermana de Akemi, era otro miembro de la organización y no podía bajar la guardia.

Tranquila, el intruso aquí soy yo. Teniendo mi propio piso me paso el tiempo aquí. Tu hermana debería hacerme pagar parte del alquiler. – Akemi rió y tanto Dai como Shiho se alegraron de verla sonreír. Sobre todo Dai. Se la notaba mucho más feliz ahora que estaba junto con su hermana.

Si Dai dormía de lunes a domingo en casa de Akemi, con la llegada de Shiho decidió que sólo dormiría allí los fines de semana. No quería molestar a las hermanas ahora que por fin estaban juntas. Además, quería ocultar todo lo posible su relación con Akemi a ojos de la organización, porque sabía que si lo descubrían la primera víctima en caer sería ella. Sabía el peligro que Akemi corría a su lado, pero no podía dejarla. Era algo superior a él, que se escapaba de su voluntad. Además, pronto aquello acabaría y liberaría a Akemi para estar juntos para siempre. Estaba mintiéndole, pero por su propio bien y, destruida la organización, estaba seguro de que le perdonaría.

* * *

* * *

Los meses iban pasando y todo seguía igual. Akemi había llegado al piso de Dai y le estaba esperando para salir juntos mientras él se duchaba.

¡¡No tardo, te lo prometo!! – le gritó él desde el baño.

¡Tranquilo, todavía es pronto, tómate el tiempo que quieras! – le contestó Akemi.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor, pero era tan nerviosa que enseguida se puso de pie y empezó a investigar. Había ido muy pocas veces al piso de Dai, porque casi nunca le invitaba. Sólo en los últimos dos meses había visitado más la vivienda de su pareja porque buscaban algo más de intimidad que en la casa de Akemi, dónde estaba también Shiho. Se metió en una habitación que no había visto nunca y que estaba llena de estanterías y escritorios con cajones. "¿Será su estudio? ¿Por qué no me lo habrá enseñado nunca?", y recordó que era una habitación que siempre estaba cerrada. La curiosidad la venció y abrió un cajón que estaba bastante escondido. Encontró documentos y documentos sobre la organización y cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación observó que detrás de una estantería llena de libros había una especie de caja fuerte. Se quedó pensando y decidió que, si no acertaba con los passwords más típicos, lo dejaría pasar. Total, si no le había enseñado aquella habitación sería porque no debía saber demasiadas cosas de la organización para no ponerla en peligro… Probó con el cumpleaños de Dai: incorrecto. Probó con el aniversario de ella: incorrecto. Probó con el número secreto de la organización: incorrecto. Por último introdujo el día en que habían comenzado a salir juntos: combinación correcta. Akemi se volvió a encontrar con más papeles, pero estos eran relacionados con sus padres. "¿Dai ha estado investigando a mis padres?". Pasó hojas y encontró su historial y el de su hermana también. Lo peor fue cuando leyó documentos del FBI. Decían que a Shuichi Akai se le había asignado la misión de investigar la organización de los hombres de negro bajo el falso nombre de Dai Moroboshi y que, tras varios años de investigación, volvería a para facilitar esa información y ayudar a que la organización fuese destruida. Fue demasiado para poco tiempo. ¿Shuichi Akai? ¿FBI? Guardó rápidamente esos documentos y salió de la habitación, dejándola intacta.

Akemi no podía creerlo. Era imposible. No podía ser que todo aquello hubiera sido un engaño para tener más fácil el acceso a información sobre la organización. ¿Y todo el amor? ¿Y todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos? ¿Y todas las noches de pasión? ¿Todo, todo había sido mentira? Akemi se desvaneció y hasta que Dai no salió de la ducha no pudo socorrerla. Pero le habían roto el corazón y contra aquello, nadie podría hacer nada. Ni siquiera él, la persona a la que tanto había amado y que le había engañado como a una tonta.

¿Por qué…? – susurraba en sus delirios Akemi, en los brazos de Dai.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡¡Muy buenas!! Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a publicar. Disculpen las molestias y espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

  
**

Después de descubrir que Dai era en realidad un agente infiltrado en la organización, Akemi apenas pudo dormir. Se sentía engañada y traicionada. Sentía que se había enamorado de una persona que en realidad no existía, porque era un farsante. Se sentía traicionada porque él sólo la había utilizado para cumplir con su trabajo y porque seguramente Dai jamás había sentido ningún aprecio por ella. Todo era un montaje y lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de esto, ella le seguía queriendo. No podía dejarle, ni tan sólo se le pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque se sintiera utilizada, ella le seguiría amando y eso no podría cambiar. Si la relación se rompía sería porque él quería, porque ella tenía muy claro que no iba a alejarse de la persona que más feliz le había hecho en su vida.

- A pesar de todo, estaba dolida y algo distante con Dai. Cuando él la buscaba en la cama, ella siempre le rechazaba.

- Déjalo, por favor, no me encuentro bien. – le decía de espaldas.

- Como tú quieras, pero ya llevas unos días así. ¿Por qué no vas al médico? – le contestaba él, algo preocupado.

No quería nada con él porque todavía le dolía mucho su engaño, pero realmente no se encontraba bien…

* * *

Para Dai, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Había recibido órdenes de actuar para llevar a cabo la operación que destruiría la organización y algunos compañeros suyos de Estados Unidos ya habían llegado a Japón.

Con el tiempo, Dai había ido escalando posiciones de privilegio en la organización y se había ganado el respeto de los altos dirigentes. Ahora había llegado el momento de conocer al Jefe, al cabecilla de aquella organización mafiosa. Su trabajo había sido excepcional y estaba seguro de que nadie dentro de la organización sospechaba nada de su verdadera identidad. Había llegado el momento de acabar con todo aquello y volver a casa. Lo deseaba, pero una parte de él quería quedarse en Japón. La razón era Akemi. Se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella. Nunca lo hubiera deseado, no quería establecer ningún lazo con aquella mujer, pero la situación de le fue de las manos. Akemi era la mujer más maravillosa que jamás había conocido. No tenía duda de que era la mujer de su vida y no la pensaba dejar escapar. Lucharía contra viento y marea para estar con ella y sacarla de la organización. Para llevar una vida normal juntos. Akemi se había convertido en otra razón para desear que aquella operación policial saliera bien. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más indicado era contarle la verdad antes de llevar a cabo la operación. Por eso, habían quedado en un parque aquella tarde, para confesarle quién era en realidad, pero también para decirle cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella…

* * *

Mientras esperaba en el parque en el que se había citado con Dai, Akemi pensaba en su hermana. No le había dicho nada sobre la verdadera identidad de Dai y no pensaba hacerlo, porque muy probablemente lo delataría. Sabía que Shiho lo haría para protegerla y alejarla de aquel traidor. Si la organización llegara a saber que Dai era en realidad del FBI matarían a cualquiera que hubiera estado a su alrededor. Pero Akemi confiaba en la suerte y esperaba que no se supiera jamás.

- Akemi. – pronunció Dai.

- Hola. – ella ni tan sólo le miró a los ojos.

- Quería contarte algo… - Akemi ya se lo olía. Le iba a confesar toda la verdad. Cuando Dai acabó de hablar, esperó alguna reacción de Akemi.

- ¿Un agente del FBI? – disimuló estar sorprendida.

- Mañana, con la operación, se habrá acabado todo.

- Jaja, si querías engañarme deberías haberlo hecho mejor… - sus ojos se humedecieron. – Porque te aseguro que esto no me ha sorprendido nada.

- ¿Cómo? – Dai la tomó con fuerza por los hombros - ¿Tú ya lo sabías? Si lo sabías ¿por qué no te alejaste antes de mí?

- Dai… ya sabes la respuesta… - Akemi le explicó cómo supo toda la verdad y se disculpó por haberle registrado la habitación, pero aquello era lo que menos le importaba a Dai en aquel momento.

- Soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón… Te he utilizado vilmente para mi conveniencia y lo hice sin pensar en nadie más que en mí y en mi misión… Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y de delatarme si quieres. – Akemi negó con la cabeza.

- No me importa por qué lo hiciste… Fuiste un ángel caído del cielo para mí, contigo he vivido los momentos más felices e inolvidables de mi vida ¿cómo voy a odiarte, y mucho menos delatarte para librarte a una muerte segura? Yo sé que cuando acabe todo esto, te marcharás y me dejarás, pero siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí y… - Akemi comenzó a llorar con energía. – dudo mucho que consiga olvidarte.

- No, no te voy a abandonar. Todo saldrá bien y desmantelaremos a la organización y te dejarán libre a ti y a tu hermana. Entonces, podremos irnos a vivir a Nueva York y empezaremos una nueva vida. – Akemi negó de nuevo con su cabeza.

- Es algo imposible acabar con la organización. No podréis hacerlo, algo saldrá mal. Por eso quiero que, si al menos no puedes estar conmigo, huyas rápido de Japón, para que no puedan alcanzarte y matarte… - Akemi abrazó con fuerza a Dai. Estaba segura de que aquella operación no iría a buen puerto, algo en su interior se lo decía.

- Vete a casa, Akemi. Si todo sale bien, te juro que mañana te llamo y voy a buscarte a ti y a Shiho para sacaros de aquí.

- Te quiero. – susurró Akemi entre lágrimas, segura de que aquella sería la última vez que le declararía su amor. – Te quiero mucho, has sido y serás siempre la persona más importante de mi vida.

- Yo también. A pesar de que no quería, me he enamorado locamente de ti. Por eso quiero que te cuides mucho. Si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa…jamás me lo perdonaría. Te quiero, te quiero más que nada en este mundo. – Dai dijo todo aquello con el corazón y Akemi pudo sentirlo. Y en aquel momento, le perdonó, porque ambos habían sido víctimas de la organización. – Akemi rompió aquel largo abrazo con las lágrimas más amargas que jamás había derramado.

- Adiós… - y ella puso rumbo a su casa. Y él vio cómo se alejaba, y él le siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció.

Akemi sabía que aquella era la última vez que veía al gran amor de su vida. A la persona que había marcado y marcaría su existencia para siempre. Se encerró en el lavabo a llorar y las lágrimas parecían no acabarse nunca. Se miró al espejo y sintió lástima por ella misma. "Tú siempre tan desgraciada", pensó para sus adentros. Miró el aparatito que había escondido en un cajón del armario de baño y lo sostuvo en sus manos, que temblaban.

- Positivo… positivo… - repitió aquella palabra hasta mil veces. En su interior sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a enfrentarse. Lloraba de pena, de miedo y de alegría. Pena, porque había dicho adiós al amor de su vida; miedo, por si algo malo le pudiera pasar a Dai; y alegría, porque en su interior estaba creciendo una pequeña vida fruto del amor que se habían tenido Dai y ella. A pesar de lo desgraciada que había sido siempre, la vida todavía le tenía algo bueno reservado. Estaba esperando un bebé de Dai y, aunque él jamás lo pudiera saber, sabía que aquello era otro ángel caído del cielo. En la tierra existiría la prueba del gran amor que se habían tenido Dai Moroboshi y Akemi Miyano.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Aquí dejo la siguiente parte, espero que les guste :D La mala noticia es que tardaré más en subir la siguiente parte, porque dentro de pocas semanas empiezan los exámenes de la uni...-.-' ¡¡Disfruten!!:D**

* * *

Aquel día estaba sola en casa. Shiho tenía jornada completa de trabajo y no volvería hasta el anochecer. Estaba sentada en un rincón del comedor, con las piernas dobladas, envueltas por sus brazos. Lloraba a ratos. Esperaba que Dai la fuera a buscar y que huyeran juntos. Se merecían la oportunidad de volver a comenzar, sin mentiras, sin rencores, sólo con su amor y su hijo. Pero las horas pasaban y pasaban… y él no llegaba nunca.

- Vendrá… seguro que vendrá… - murmuraba.

* * *

Todo había sido un fracaso. Las cosas se precipitaron y un agente del FBI cometió un error que los delató. Ahora sólo podía huir si no quería morir en pocas horas. Se había descubierto todo: que era un agente infiltrado del FBI y que había engañado a Gin y a toda la organización. Gin debía estar furioso. No existía alternativa: tenía que huir.

Pero una parte de él quería quedarse allí. Aunque sabía que no podía. Si huía dejaba a Akemi para siempre y no la podría volver a ver nunca jamás. Pero si se quedaba con ella, los matarían a los dos. Y prefería sufrir por estar lejos de ella que por estar, simplemente, sin ella. La había involucrado vilmente y ahora su vida estaba en riesgo por su culpa. Ella tenía derecho a vivir y a rehacer su vida con otro hombre. Por eso decidió que no volvería jamás a por ella. Sufriría mucho, sobre todo él, pero prefería sufrir antes que saber que estaba muerta.

Se sentía una mierda. Un desgraciado. Un fracasado. Un infeliz. Un amargado que viviría el resto de su existencia desganado. Un monstruo que, probablemente, recorrería todos los bares de Nueva York hasta caer dormido, desbordado por el alcohol que habría ingerido. ¿Era posible que una persona se pudiera odiar a sí mismo como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? Sin duda, sí…

- Akemi… - murmuró mientras una sola lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo.

- Akai, la puerta de embarque ya está abierta… - dijo un compañero suyo.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche. Se había adormecido con las piernas dobladas y envueltas por sus brazos. Se despertó de pronto cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la luz del portal iluminó el salón.

- ¡¡¡¡Dai!!!! – gritó, y se levantó en seguida. Pero se paró en seco cuando Shiho encendió la luz del salón. Era su hermana.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué estabas a oscuras? – le preguntó.

Akemi cayó al suelo de rodillas y rompió a llorar. Shiho se asustó y no paraba de preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba. Pero Akemi sólo lloraba y lloraba…

Shiho fue a prepararle una infusión para que se tranquilizara e incluso le llevó un calmante, que Akemi rechazó por su estado, ya que podría ser peligroso para el bebé.

- Ahora dime ¿qué te pasa? – y Akemi le explicó a Shiho quién era en realidad Dai y cuáles habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio. También le contó que seguramente la operación había sido un fracaso y que él habría salido huyendo hacia Nueva York, porque, de lo contrario, habría ido a buscarla ya. – Qué asqueroso…

- Pero todavía hay más… - le dijo con miedo Akemi. Sabía que aquello se lo tomaría fatal… - Estoy esperando un hijo suyo. - Tras unos segundos de silencio, Shiho reaccionó.

- ¿Embarazada? ¡¡¿¿Embarazada??!! – Akemi le pidió que se tranquilizara. - ¡¡No!! ¿¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?? ¿¿Tú eres consciente de la gravedad de lo que me estás diciendo??

- Shiho, voy a ser yo quién sea madre, no tú.

- ¡¡Pero Akemi, es un hijo, no un muñeco!! ¿¿Cómo vas a tener un niño AHORA?? ¿¿Cómo lo vas a mantener??

- Si hace falta, haré horas extras o lo que sea, pero voy a tenerlo.

- ¡¡No, no y no!! ¿¿Ya has pensado en lo que dirá la organización?? ¡¡Deducirán que es el hijo de un espía del FBI y lo perseguirán hasta la saciedad, y lo señalarán y los dos cargaréis con las consecuencias!! Sobre todo el niño, que no tendrá la culpa de nada. Y pasará como nos pasó a nosotras: que será un desgraciado para toda su vida porque tendrá que trabajar para la organización.

- Yo lo protegeré, haré todo lo que haga falta para que no caiga en las garras de la organización. Y no tienen por qué saber que mi hijo es de Dai…

- Sabían que estabais juntos, y si el niño sale igual a Dai…

- Será mi palabra contra la de la organización. Shiho, yo sé que esto no debería haber pasado… De hecho, no sé cómo pasó, no debería haber fallado nada…Desde luego, no ha sido buscado, pero ha venido; no sé cómo, pero ya está dentro de mí… Y no voy a abortar, porque es un hijo de Dai, será lo único que me quedará de él, a parte de los recuerdos. No quiero renunciar a él. Por favor, necesito tu apoyo… Entiéndeme… - Akemi se puso a llorar y le dio tanta pena a Shiho, que la abrazó. Y acabó dando su aprobación.

- De acuerdo, aquí tienes a una niñera… - sonrió a Akemi y la hizo sonreír a ella. Una sonrisa era lo que más necesitaba.

Dai se había ido, pero todavía le quedaba algo. Le quedaba su hijo, su única esperanza para ser feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Por fin he acabado los exámenes y aquí os traigo la siguiente parte. Espero que os guste ;)**  


* * *

Shuichi Akai yacía dormido al lado de una mujer. Estaba en la cama de Jodie y, a su lado, también se encontraba ella, mirando cómo dormía. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado…

Lo había encontrado deambulando en la noche luminosa de Nueva York. Estaba tan borracho que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Aquello era el pan de cada noche si al día siguiente Akai no tenía que trabajar. No era adicto, pero emborracharse para olvidar su dolor se había convertido en algo normal… Por eso, su amiga Jodie estaba tan preocupada por él. Ya no sabía qué más hacer o decir para que Shuichi levantara cabeza. Los consejos no servían de nada, ni las esperanzas, ni los ánimos… Lo había intentado todo con él, pero nada funcionaba. Shuichi Akai se había convertido en un cadáver viviente desde su vuelta de Japón. Jodie sabía todo lo que había pasado entre él y esa japonesa (Akai se lo explicó todo), pero Jodie no quería entenderlo. Esa tal Akemi Miyano era sólo un cebo y ya formaba parte del pasado. Shuichi tenía que olvidarla, porque nunca conseguirían estar juntos. ¿Un espía del FBI y un miembro de una organización mafiosa? Lo suyo era imposible, pero, aún así, Shuichi se enamoró… "¡¿Cómo?", se preguntaba Jodie con frustración. "Cuando él terminó conmigo, nunca le vi emborracharse por mí, nunca le vi tan destrozado… ¡¿Por qué ella y yo no?".

Akai estaba a su lado, tan cerca, que sintió unas ganas terribles de besarlo…después de tanto tiempo… Estaba tan cerca de sus labios, que hasta sentía su aliento apestoso a alcohol, cuando él pronunció en sueños su nombre… Entonces ella paró, porque todo lo que hiciera era inútil. Porque comprendió que su corazón pertenecía a otra… Lo único que hizo Jodie aquella noche fue llorar sobre el pecho de Akai mientras él seguía durmiendo.

* * *

Era un domingo de primavera cualquiera. Pero aquel día Akemi estaba melancólica y no se quería levantar de la cama. Shiho también estaba en casa. Akemi recordó en la cama todas las cosas que hizo junto a Dai: su primera salida al cine, a Tropical Land, a los restaurantes de la ciudad, todas las veces que durmieron juntos… Echaba tanto de menos dormir con él… Sólo por las noches, cuando él estaba junto a ella, se sentía realmente protegida de todo mal. Ahora Dai ya no estaba y su cama tenía un vacío irremplazable que ella sentía en el fondo de su corazón como la ausencia más dolorosa que podía existir. Miraba la foto de Dai y lo recordaba todo de él: su voz, sus profundos ojos, el tacto de sus manos, su ancha espalda, su perfume de hombre… Y, como siempre, sólo podía desear que se volvieran a encontrar, para que él al menos pudiera saber que tenían un hijo. Akemi se moría de ganas de decírselo, para compartir su felicidad. Pero lo más probable era que tuviera al bebé sin él y que tuviera que criarlo ella sola. No era algo que ella hubiera soñado nunca; de hecho, cuando todavía estaba con Dai, ella soñaba despierta con un futuro juntos, un hogar, unos niños. Quería una familia de lo más convencional, pero parecía que la vida se empeñaba en no hacer realidad sus sueños… De cualquier modo, ella estaba feliz con su futuro hijo y sólo deseaba que naciera sano y lo pudiera mantener alejado de la organización…

- Dai… - decía mientras acariciaba su foto.

De pronto, se escuchó un portazo y a Shiho gritar: "¡Akemi!" A Akemi sólo le dio tiempo a guardar la foto de Dai en su sujetador, porque tres hombres vestidos de negro entraron en habitación. A ella la llevaron al salón junto a su hermana y los hombres de negro se dedicaron a poner patas arriba el piso: lo desordenaron todo, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera decirles dónde estaba Dai Moroboshi. Un hombre vestido de negro, con gafas y gorro, se acercó a Akemi y le preguntó, por enésima vez, dónde estaba el traidor. Akemi le contestó lo mismo por enésima vez, porque realmente no sabía dónde estaba Dai, y el hombre reaccionó mal con ella, la empujó y la hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Akemi! – Shiho fue en su ayuda. "¡El bebé!", pensó.

Los hombres, al ver que no encontrarían nada por mucho que buscaran, se marcharon. Sólo les dijeron a las hermanas que las cambiarían de apartamento.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Te ha golpeado en el vientre? – preguntó Shiho, cuando los hombres ya se habían ido.

- Tranquila, no ha sido nada… - dijo Akemi, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Pero… ¿seguro? El médico dijo que estabas en los meses más delicados, que cualquier cosa podía afectar al niño…

- Shiho, de verdad, estoy bien. La caída no ha sido fuerte, no te preocupes…

Akemi pensó para sus adentros que el bebé era fuerte y que aquello no había sido nada para él, porque era el hijo de Dai Moroboshi, y Dai Moroboshi era un tipo duro de roer…

* * *

Shuichi Akai paseaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Nueva York. No iba borracho, se había propuesto dejar de beber, porque si seguía así, el alcohol le afectaría de verdad, y pensaba que ya tenía suficientes problemas para meterse en otro… Entró en una cabina de teléfono. Quería llamarla. A su casa, a su móvil, le daba igual, pero quería oír su voz… Saber al menos que estaba bien. La angustia de no saber si estaba a salvo le estaba matando día a día. Introdujo el dinero en la cabina y se dispuso a marcar el número de Akemi. Pero antes de pensar en él, pensó en ella. Una llamada suya la podía poner en peligro, porque era más que probable que ella tuviera todos sus teléfonos pinchados. Pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, decirle una vez más que la quería, y que la necesitaba más que nunca…

- Me estoy volviendo loco… - murmuró Akai.

* * *

Akemi Miyano salió feliz de la clínica. Le habían realizado la primera ecografía. El médico le había dicho que el feto tenía dos meses de vida y que nacería para enero. Akemi se había emocionado al ver a su hijo por la pantalla, era todo tan mágico… El hijo de Dai y de ella…

- Perdóname por no haber ido contigo a la clínica, en el laboratorio había tanta faena que no me dejaban salir hasta que no acabáramos con todo… - dijo Shiho.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo… Mira, ¡te presento a tu sobrino! – Shiho también sintió algo mágico al ver la ecografía.

- ¡No distingo nada! – exclamó.

- Miiira, esto es la barriguita, la cabecita… - Akemi disfrutó explicándoselo todo.

- ¿Ya te han dicho el sexo?

- No, hasta los cuatro o cinco meses no se puede saber… Pero no me hace falta que me lo digan, porque yo ya lo sé…

- ¿Cómo?

- Siento que va a ser niño… Y lo voy a llamar como su padre, Dai…


	10. Chapter 10

Akemi era perseguida por la organización durante todo el día. La tenían vigilada a todas horas. Además, le ponían más trabajo en la organización para tenerla más ocupada. Aquello le agobiaba mucho. A parte de su trabajo en la oficina, tenía que hacer todos los informes y tenía que asistir a todas las reuniones de la organización. Era repugnante. Con tanto trabajo, a duras penas descansaba y sólo paraba por casa para dormir. Shiho estaba preocupada por ella; no se explicaba cómo podía salir adelante con todo.

- Tranquila, soy fuerte. ¡Mala hierba nunca muere! – decía siempre con una sonrisa.

Pero aquello a Shiho no le bastaba. Sabía que su hermana lo estaba pasando realmente mal: a parte de todo el trabajo, tenía que intentar superar lo del espía del FBI. Y aquello era mucho más difícil que todo el trabajo del mundo. Akemi se preguntaba: "¿cómo estará?", "¿estará en Nueva York?", "¿me habrá olvidado ya…?", y pensaba todo el día en él, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. Por mucho trabajo que tuviera, siempre había un rato en el día para recordarlo. Y era muy duro. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Y dentro de 6 meses nacería su hijo y él ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de saberlo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a su gran amor si cada vez que mirara la carita del niño se acordaría de todo lo feliz que había sido con él? Era, simplemente, imposible.

* * *

Había llegado el verano y hacía un calor insoportable. Akemi se había engordado considerablemente (ya estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo) y notaba el calor doblemente. Se cansaba con mucha facilidad, pero el médico no le había dado importancia. En sus pocas tardes libres se encargaba de hacer las compras de la casa. Aquella tarde había llegado a casa más agotada de lo normal e incluso se sentía mareada por el calor extremo que hacía, así que decidió acostarse y dormir un poco. Si el malestar no se le pasaba, iría al médico. Poco después de coger el sueño, un fuerte dolor la despertó. Se quedó en la cama retorciéndose de dolor, durante algunos minutos, pero al ver que el dolor no desaparecía, salió de la cama. No podía mantenerse en pie y fue hasta el salón arrastrándose por el suelo. Quería coger el teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de llegar. Horas después, su hermana llegó a casa y se le encontró todavía inconsciente. Tenía su falda manchada de sangre y Shiho llamó rápidamente a la ambulancia.

Akemi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – preguntó a Shiho, que estaba a su lado. Akemi observó que ya se había hecho de noche.

- Te desmayaste en casa ¿no lo recuerdas? – contestó su hermana.

- Ah, sí… ¿Cómo está mi bebé? – Akemi hizo la pregunta con toda la inocencia, sin la menor sospecha de lo que realmente le había pasado.

- Akemi… el bebé no estaba bien… - la chica se incorporó en la cama, asustada. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

- ¿Cómo que no? – empezó a temblar – Pero, pero si… Si todo salía bien en las ecografías, nos lo dijo el médico… ¿He perdido a mi bebé? – Akemi interpretó el silencio de Shiho como una respuesta afirmativa. – No, no puede ser… Si el niño estaba sano, estaba sanísimo… No… ¡NOOOO! ¡MI HIJO, MI HIJO! – entró en un ataque de histeria y Shiho llamó rápidamente al médico. Cuando llegó, Akemi se había quitado todos los cables que tenía conectados a sus brazos y sus manos, y toda la sábana de tiñó de sangre. – Mi hijo… mi hijo… - el doctor le inyectó tranquilizantes y Akemi se durmió entre lágrimas.

Shiho estuvo toda la noche mirándola, llorando también. ¿Por qué aquella desgracia? El médico ni tan sólo les había explicado por qué Akemi había tenido un aborto. Shiho no entendía demasiado de embarazos, pero los tres primeros meses, de más riesgo, ya habían pasado. Y el médico, en las revisiones, siempre había dicho que el embarazo iba viento en popa y que el feto estaba sano. Pero Akemi había sufrido un aborto inexplicable.

- Shiho… - Akemi despertó y se puso a llorar en seguida. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? Si yo quería a mi bebé, yo lo deseaba, era mi razón de vivir… ¿Qué he hecho mal?

- Akemi, yo estoy a tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo.

- Yo… yo ya no tengo ganas de vivir. La vida se empeña en quitarme las cosas que más quiero: a Dai, a nuestro hijo… Me quiero morir, para no sufrir más. Nunca más…

- No digas eso, hermana. – Shiho también lloraba con fuerza. – Te prometo que te recuperarás. Buscaré a un psicólogo, al mejor de la ciudad si hace falta.

- Yo no quiero un psicólogo… yo quiero a mi hijo… Quiero que me lo devuelvan…

- Akemi, podrás tener más hijos en el futuro. No tienes que perder la esperanza.

- Yo no quiero tener más hijos. Yo sólo quería a ese niño, a ese bebé, porque era de Dai. Yo jamás voy a tener un hijo de Dai, porque ya no estamos juntos. Me separaron de él y me han quitado a mi hijo… Él no tenía la culpa de nada… - en ese momento entró el médico.

- Señorita Akemi – dijo - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Akemi no contestó.

- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto, doctor? Nos dijeron que el bebé era sano, todo salía perfecto en las ecografías. – intervino Shiho.

- Efectivamente, el bebé era sano. El desarrollo del feto era absolutamente normal, ninguna anomalía. Pensamos que el aborto se produjo por el estrés de la madre, la mala alimentación o la falta de descanso. Un feto de cuatro meses nota mucho todos estos factores y sale perjudicado, porque depende completamente de cada acción de la madre. Lo siento mucho, señorita Akemi. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a la psicóloga, para que la atienda en lo que necesite… - el doctor se marchó.

- Ha sido todo culpa mía… Si me hubiera cuidado mejor, mi bebé no estaría muerto… - sollozó entre lágrimas Akemi.

Un hombre con gafas negras miraba desde la calle la habitación de Akemi. Entró en una cabina de teléfono.

- Ya lo sé todo, jefe. – dijo – Ahora ella está en el hospital. La enfermera me ha dicho que estaba preñada y que ha tenido un aborto.

- ¿Preñada del traidor? – preguntó Gin.

- Pues… no lo sé.

- Bueno, qué más da ya. Ahora ya no hay crío. ¿No has visto a nadie sospechoso por allí? ¿Alguien que te haya llamado la atención?

- Pues creo que no ¿por qué lo pregunta, jefe?

- Porque es probable que ni tan sólo el traidor supiera lo de su propio hijo. Pobre Masami – Gin rió – Lástima que el traidor no esté allí, nos habría sido de utilidad que hubiera sabido lo del mocoso y el aborto, para atraparle. ¿Sherry está con ella?

- En todo momento, señor. No se separa por nada del mundo. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué va a hacer de ahora en adelante con Masami Hirota?

- Bah, pues nada. Sólo quiero que la tengáis permanente vigilada, por si el traidor aparece para estar con su querida en estos momentos tan duros – esbozó una sonrisa. – Sobre todo quiero que no hagáis nada que moleste a Sherry.

- ¿Por qué tanta atención en Sherry, jefe?

- Ella y yo tenemos una serie de tratos que, por mi conveniencia, prefiero no violar. – sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Un mes después de su aborto, Akemi volvió a su vida normal. Era lo que quería para pensar lo menos posible en todo lo que le había ocurrido y seguía las recomendaciones de su psicóloga. Shiho también lo iba superando poco a poco, pero no había vuelto a ver a Akemi sonreír sinceramente desde que pasó todo. Cuando salió del hospital, Akemi tuvo que enfrentarse a algo muy duro: dar toda la ropita que había comprado para su bebé, para cuando naciera. Ella y Shiho habían salido un par de tardes juntas para comprar las primeras cositas al niño. No había gran cantidad de ropa, pero era muy duro sacarla del armario y recordar todos los sueños rotos que ya jamás podrían cumplirse. Akemi decidió dar la ropa de recién nacido a una entidad caritativa que ayudaba a las madres con pocos recursos económicos. Aquello fue admirable para Shiho. Akemi era admirable, en todos los sentidos. Después de unas semanas después del aborto, dejó de llorar día y noche para intentar salir adelante. Shiho no habría podido hacer eso, pero Akemi tenía tanto coraje que quería mirar hacia el futuro. Soñar con la posibilidad de encontrarse con Dai algún día…

* * *

Shiho había llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva York desde Tokio. Se celebraba allí una gran conferencia científica y, por sus investigaciones, no podía faltar. Le costó mucho convencer a Gin de que necesitaba ir hasta Nueva York para progresar con sus investigaciones, pero al final lo consiguió y la organización corrió con todos los gastos del viaje. Pero a parte de la conferencia, tenía otro objetivo. Llamó al timbre del apartamento 13, en el barrio Marble Hill. Alguien abrió la puerta.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, Dai Moroboshi

- Shiho… - Shuichi Akai quedó sorprendido. Acababa de recibir una visita en la que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de creer. Por fin alguien podría dar respuestas a todas sus preguntas.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por este super retraso, este capítulo ha sido muy largo y me ha costado más escribirlo, así que pido disculpas. Este es el penúltimo capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

Este capítulo va dedicado a Reena, que me ha animado a seguir el fic ^^

* * *

Los pasos de Akemi resonaban por un pasillo de la sede de la organización. Había acabado su trabajo y quería llegar a casa. No era un buen día: era el aniversario de pareja de Dai y ella. Esos días no son bonitos de recordar cuando la relación amorosa ha fracasado. Y fracasó por motivos ajenos, no por ellos. También se acordó de su hijo. Si todo hubiera salido bien, ella ya tendría siete meses de embarazo… Definitivamente, era un mal día. Sólo quería llegar a casa y llorar y llorar. Pero Gin se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó asustada.

- Cuánto tiempo, Masami. Demasiado ¿no crees?

- Te estaba evitando. No quería ver tu asquerosa cara – soltó, desafiante.

- Ya lo dicen: "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte". Es un dicho que te viene como anillo al dedo después de todo lo que te ha pasado ¿eh, Masami?

- Pues yo creo que a ti te viene bien el que dice: "A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín" – Akemi había perdido el miedo, porque ya no tenía nada que perder.

- Parece que, con tantas desgracias, se te ha agriado el carácter. Pobre ¡pobrecita Masami! – Gin la tenía rodeada: esta dispuesto a humillarla – Primero, tu querido amante y "súper espía" mientre sobre su identidad, te abandona como a un trapo sucio y te libra al peligro. Ah, detalle importante que no se debe olvidar: te deja embarazada, sin importarle nada tu estado y tu vida. Tengo una duda, Masami: te dejó sólo para salvar el pescuezo o también porque no quería saber nada del escuincle que llevabas en tu vientre? Ya sabes, hay hombres, me incluyo, que odian a esos mocosos que sólo saben llorar y traer problemas… - Akemi se lo planteó por primera vez. Si se lo hubiera confesado a Dai ¿cómo habría reaccionado, qué habría dicho?

- Yo… jamás le dije nada de mi embarazo. – Akemi estaba en fuera de juego. Gin la había descentrado a conciencia, con un tema que sabía que afectaría a la chica. La había como hipnotizado. En aquel momento, Akemi no sabía si estaba hablando con su psicólogo o con el mismísimo demonio. – Dai no sabía nada…

- ¡Qué más da! ¡Pero te abandonó! Él dio prioridad a su misión del FBI y jugó con la posibilidad de que te pudieran matar por su culpa. – Gin encendió un cigarrillo, mientras Akemi seguía con la mirada perdida. – En cambio, si de verdad te hubiese querido, él habría abandonado esa misión. Te habría dado prioridad a ti, que supuestamente eras la mujer de su vida. Si él hubiera sacrificado sus ambiciones personales con el FBI y se hubiera quedado contigo, tú ahora no serías una piltrafa humana. No habrías sufrido tanto, porque si él se hubiera quedado, tú ahora tendrías a tu hijo y habríais sido felices juntos.

- Mi hijo… mi hijo… - Akemi empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Estaba como en shock.

- Todas tus desgracias han sido culpa de Dai Moroboshi. Así que deja de mirar a toda la organización con esos ojos de rencor. Y empieza a hacer bien tu trabajo, inútil. – Gin apagó el cigarro de un pisotón y se fue.

Akemi se quedó llorando y rodeándose el vientre con sus brazos. No lo había superado. Y, después de las crueles palabras de Gin, pensó en Dai y en el bebé. Por muy poca razón que tuviera Gin, quizá si Akemi le hubiera comunicado su embarazo a Dai, él la hubiera hecho abortar. Porque era posible que nunca la hubiera querido, porque la abandonó… Quizá hubiera tenido que abortar de todos modos, quizás estaba todo escrito…

- Mi hijo… mi hijo… - siguió murmurando mientras lloraba y lloraba.

* * *

Por fin estaba frente a frente con él. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio. Le encontró mal aspecto. Estaba demasiado delgado y tenía ojeras. Seguro que era de todo el trabajo que tenía el FBI, como era "espía"…

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Akai.

- No te confundas conmigo. No he venido aquí ni para tomar té ni para hacerte una visita de cortesía. – Akai notó un profundo rencor en las palabras de Shiho. – Simplemente he venido para hacer justicia.

- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivía? ¿La organización sabe que estoy aquí?

- No seas estúpido. Si lo supieran ya no estarías vivo. He investigado sobre ti y sin necesidad de engañar a nadie. – Akai captó la ironía. Shiho no quería ser tan dura con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que decirle las cosas como las sentía, si no explotaba. Era demasiado el dolor acumulado.

- Shiho, sé que estás furiosa conmigo. Y tienes todo el derecho, yo lo entiendo, de veras…

- ¡JA! ¿Qué sabrás tú? Eres el típico yanqui, diciendo que entiendes los sentimientos de la gente cuando ni siquiera te habrás parado en pensar en Akemi… - Akai dio un manotazo sobre la mesa que interrumpió a Shiho.

- No te permito que digas que no he pensado en Akemi cuando es la única persona que ocupa mi mente las 24 horas del día. – Shiho rió irónicamente.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa… Me estás diciendo que tú has sufrido lo mismo, lo mismo que está sufriendo ella. ¿Qué sabrás tú, Dai Moroboshi, de todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

- Explícamelo, por favor. Dime cómo está Akemi, explícamelo todo. – rogó Akai.

- Cuando te fuiste, Akemi quedó destrozada. No sólo tenía que soportar su dolor, sino también la presión de la organización. Tuvimos que aguantar que entraran en nuestra casa y la registraran, una vez tras otra, en busca de alguna pista tuya. Akemi soportó interrogatorios que duraron horas, porque pensaban que sabía dónde estabas. Y Akemi aguantó estoicamente y, a pesar de todos los problemas que le habías traído, ella te seguía queriendo y seguía pensando en ti. Desde pequeña siempre había oído hablar del amor y esas cosas, pero sólo cuando he visto a Akemi sufriendo por ti he creído realmente en lo que llaman "amor verdadero".

- Yo también – interrumpió Akai.

- Hubo algo muy importante que la animó a seguir adelante – "dios ¿cómo le digo esto? ¿Cómo le digo que Akemi esperaba un hijo suyo y lo perdió?", pensó Shiho. Por un momento, se arrepintió de haber ido hasta allí a contarle la verdad. Se avergonzó de sí misma, porque había ido a verlo para vengarse de él, para que supiera lo de Akemi y el niño, se sintiera culpable y se lamentara hasta el último día de su vida. Pero Shiho no era mala persona y no sabía cómo decirle que su hijo había muerto.

- ¿Shiho? – Akai la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- El mismo día en que te marchaste, Akemi supo que estaba embarazada. Que iba a tener un hijo tuyo… - los ojos de Akai se pusieron como platos y no pudo articular palabra. Sólo comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se hizo un silencio eterno en el salón.

- Tengo que traerla hasta Nueva York. No sé cómo, pero tengo que hacerlo. ¡Tengo que estar con ella, vamos a ser padres! – Akai esbozó una sonrisa – Un niño… Su hijo y mi hijo.

- Dai, siéntate por favor – él obedeció.

- ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene? Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

- No te dijo nada para no ponerte en peligro. Sabía que si te lo decía nunca te hubieras marchado de su lado y te habrían matado. Siempre pensaba en ti antes que en ella. Y sobre todo no quería que su hijo fuera señalado por la organización por ser el hijo de un traidor. Quería protegerlo a toda costa.

- ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Y cuándo va a nacer? – seguía preguntando Akai, entusiasmado.

- Tenía previsto nacer en enero…

- ¿Tenía previsto…? - él se extrañó.

- Akemi tuvo un aborto natural hace tres meses. – a Shiho aquello le dolió en el alma – El feto sólo tenía cuatro meses, pero el médico nos dijo que era un niño… - a Akai se le partió el corazón. Su ilusión había durado apenas unos minutos. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y permaneció en silencio. Shiho sintió lástima, pero tenía que ser cruel con él. Todo aquello había pasado por su culpa.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – dijo él, después de otro silencio interminable.

- Imagínate. Ese bebé era la ilusión de su vida porque era tuyo. Desde el primer momento lo deseó. Está destrozada. No ha vuelto a sonreír de verdad. Incluso ha necesitado un psicólogo. – Akai miraba el suelo y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Creía que iba a enloquecer. - ¿Sabes lo que más rabia me da, Dai Moroboshi? Que a pesar de todo el daño que le has hecho, ella sigue pensando en ti. Ella sigue pronunciando tu nombre en sueños y sigue guardando tu foto. – a Shiho se le caían las lágrimas. – Mi hermana ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por tu culpa. Ojalá nunca te hubieras interpuesto en su camino. Pero claro, eso era necesario para tu estúpida misión en el FBI.

- Te equivocas, Shiho.

- Ahora me negarás que también le ocultaste tu identidad durante más de un año, que la engañaste sin que te importaran sus sentimientos y que la abandonaste para salvar tu pellejo. ¡Qué importaba Akemi, él sólo tenía que llevar a cabo su misión! ¡Al diablo con Akemi! ¿Sabes por qué perdió a su bebé? Por la presión de la organización, todo por tu culpa. Le hacían trabajar como a una esclava, era una especie de venganza para pagar el pecado de haber mantenido una relación con un traidor del FBI. Akemi casi no descansaba y tanta presión pudo con la vida del niño, que necesitaba tranquilidad y reposo. Si tú nunca hubieras llegado a la vida de mi hermana, ahora seríamos dos miembros más de la organización, normales y corrientes. Pero tu traición nos marcó. Ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido, porque ahora Akemi seguiría sonriendo sinceramente y yo podría sentirla cercana, amiga, como siempre. ¡Pero tú lo cambiaste todo! ¡La enamoraste, te divertiste con ella y la abandonaste! ¿A cuántas mujeres más has engañado para llevar a cabo tus misiones eh?

- Para mí sólo existirá Akemi, para siempre… - respondió Akai.

- ¡Yo no confío en las palabras de un hombre que una vez nos engañó! Eres un miserable… Estoy segura de que podrías haber protegido a Akemi de la organización, podrías haberla liberado y ahora todo sería diferente. Pero esa no era tu intención ¿verdad? Mi hermana sólo era un cebo que facilitaba el cumplimiento de tu misión. Nunca te preocupaste por ella… Y no quiero ni imaginar qué habrías hecho si ella te hubiera confesado que esperaba un hijo tuyo. Habrías huido igual ¿verdad? ¿O le habrías pedido que abortara?

- Calla… - susurró Akai.

- ¡Estoy segura de que no deseabas a ese bebé, porque no querías ninguna carga!¡Porque tú nunca has amado a Akemi y nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie, porque eres un egoísta!

- ¡Cállate! – Akai perdió los nervios y derribó de un manotazo todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Shiho se asustó. – Desde que me enamoré de ella, se convirtió en una obsesión para mí sacarla de aquella maldita organización. Yo sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos y lleváramos una vida normal, como las otras parejas… Mis sentimientos hacia ella eran tan fuertes que me asustaban hasta a mí, porque no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer por la única mujer que realmente me había importado… Pensaba que sólo yo podría protegerla, que fantoche…

- Fuiste un cobarde, Dai Moroboshi… - opinó Shiho.

- No existe día en que no me insulte, en que no me atormente, en que no sufra pensando que podría haber hecho mucho más de lo que hice para salvarla de aquella mierda… Desde que me separé de ella, no tengo ilusión por nada, no tengo sueños, ni esperanzas, todo me da igual… Si dejé escapar a la mujer de mi vida, lo más importante para mí, fracasaré en todo lo que me proponga, porque nada tendrá más valor que el amor de Akemi. Y tienes razón Shiho, yo podría haber hecho mucho más para proteger a Akemi, pero no pude. No creo que me odies más que yo mismo, porque no me voy a perdonar NUNCA cada error que cometí. Eso me provoca un dolor grande, grandísimo, porque es más fácil que alguien te perdone… pero cuando te martirizas y te detestas a ti mismo, es imposible encontrar una razón para el perdón propio…

- Estoy segura de que no has sufrido ni la mitad que Akemi. Tú… - Shiho empezó a llorar con energía – tú no has visto a Akemi diciendo que la vida era repugnante y que no quería seguir viviendo… Tú no has visto los ojos de Akemi reflejando esa infinita tristeza cuando se deshacía de la ropa de vuestro bebé… Tú no has escuchado a Akemi, mes tras mes, recordando a vuestro hijo y diciendo: "este mes ya estaría de cinco meses, este mes de seis, este mes de siete"… ¿Qué sabrás tú del dolor, si ni siquiera sabías que tu hijo había muerto? – Akai rompió a llorar silenciosamente.

Shiho pensó que ya era suficiente. Ya le había causado demasiado daño y no se sentía orgullosa. Al contrario, se sentía más mezquina que nunca. Por su parte, Akai se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Akemi había sufrido mucho más, sobre todo por ese bebé. Akai ya no se sentía ni hombre, porque un hombre de verdad no es capaz de hacer sufrir tanto a la mujer que ama. La vida había sido cruel con él también. Igual que Akemi, él soñaba con estar siempre con ella y formar un hogar. Pero ningún sueño se había realizado y era humillante. Él también había perdido las ganas de vivir.

- No merezco ni que tú ni Akemi me perdonéis, porque soy una mala persona… - dijo Akai, cuando Shiho se dirigía a la puerta, para salir de allí y no volver nunca más.

- Mi hermana nunca se hubiera enamorado de una mala persona… - a pesar de la buena intención de la frase, no animó a Akai. Debería de pasar mucho tiempo para la propia redención.

* * *

Akemi estaba trabajando. Aquel día era de jornada completa y también tenía que trabajar por la tarde en la oficina. Aunque no podía quejarse, su trabajo le gustaba y había estudiado para ello. Atendía al público en una sucursal bancaria del centro de Tokyo. Ya faltaban pocos días para Navidad. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando una mujer rubia y con gafas de sol entró en la oficina. Era alta y tenía la piel muy blanca. A Akemi le extrañó que no se quitara las gafas de sol una vez dentro de la oficina. Esa mujer se dirigió a ella y comenzó a hablarle en inglés, aunque se estaba esforzando en decir algunas palabras en japonés.

- Yo…mm… I want to take out cash from my current account.

- Ok. I need to know your name and surname. – también le pidió su cartilla bancaria.

- Mi nombre es Jodie Saintemillion. – Akemi se dispuso a hacer la operación, pero en seguida vio que en aquella cuenta no había dinero. Y cuando se lo quiso decir a la cliente, ya había desaparecido. Akemi se extrañó mucho. Miró hacia la calle para ver si todavía estaba la misteriosa cliente, pero ni rastro. Sólo había dejado el móvil encima del mostrador.

- Lo guardaré, por si acaso vuelve a recogerlo… - pensó Akemi. Unas dos horas después, el móvil comenzó a sonar. Akemi pensó que sería la dueña, pero no podía cogerlo, porque estaba en horario de trabajo. El móvil no paraba de sonar y sonar y sólo cuando Akemi salió a comer pudo contestar. – ¿Señora Saintemillion?

- Akemi – aquella voz hizo que Akemi se estremeciera y que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Era Dai. Akai había organizado un plan: su amiga Jodie estaba destinada en Tokyo para investigar a la organización y le había pedido que fuera a ver a Akemi y se olvidara "accidentalmente" su móvil en la oficina. Así podían estar seguros de que el móvil no estaba pinchado.

- D…¿Dai? ¿Eres tú? – a Akemi le temblaba todo: la voz, las manos, las piernas…

- Sí, soy yo…

- No, yo no puedo hablar contigo. El móvil puede estar pinchado y me matarían si me descubrieran.

- Jodie es amiga mía. Es del FBI. El móvil no está pinchado, de verdad. – insistió Akai. – Ha sido todo un plan, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo. De escuchar otra vez tu voz, después de tanto tiempo.

- Dai… - a Akemi se le escaparon las primeras lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Todo es muy duro desde que no estás.

- Yo también te necesito a mi lado. No lo aguanto más. Soy un mierda por haberte dejado. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Me odias, Akemi?

- No. – dijo ella, entre lágrimas. – Ya te dije que para mí siempre serás lo más importante de mi vida, que siempre te amaré.

- Perdóname, Akemi. – a Akai también le temblaba la voz y Akemi no podía creerlo. – Te he hecho tanto daño que no tendré suficiente vida para pagártelo… No te pude proteger y huí. Y debería haberme quedado a tu lado.

- No digas eso, te habrían matado. Y eso habría sido peor que verte lejos de mí.

- Pero has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, Akemi. Te he hecho cosas que no tienen perdón…

- Pero si yo no te tengo nada que perdonar, amor. Tú me has regalado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Por eso no tengo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ni razón para odiarte y mucho menos para odiarte. – ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¡Estaban volviendo a hablar después de tanto tiempo separados!

- Nunca me he sentido tan solo como ahora, Akemi. – decía emocionado Akai. – Ojalá nunca hubiera aceptado esa misión.

- Entonces nunca nos habríamos conocido… y eso habría sido peor que todo esto ¿no crees? Yo no cambiaría por nada todo lo que he vivido junto a ti. Gracias a ti descubrí qué era ser feliz, descubrí una nueva forma de vivir y, por desgracia o por fortuna, también he aprendido a sufrir y a ser más fuerte. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, Dai, por muy doloroso que haya sido todo esto. ¿Tú te arrepientes de haberme conocido? – le preguntó ella dulcemente.

- No. – Akai vio en un segundo miles de flashes, todos ellos de los momentos felices que habían vivido. – Y no me arrepentiré nunca. Tu recuerdo me dará fuerzas para seguir luchando e iré a buscarte. No sé cómo lo haré, te puede parecer una locura u otro intento para ser un héroe, pero esta vez no fallaré. Sólo necesito que me esperes.

- Yo te esperaré hasta el fin de los tiempos. – Akemi empezó a llorar enérgica pero silecionsamente. – Te esperaré vengas o no. Siempre. Siempre.

- Siempre – repitió él al otro lado del teléfono. – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. – y Akai colgó. Entonces una alegría le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía así? Mucho, desde el tiempo en que salía con Akemi. Ahora estaba lleno de esperanza, después de escuchar su voz. Ella le seguía queriendo, lo había escuchado de sus propios labios y no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Jodie se acercó a él. – Ya puedes ir a buscar el móvil, Jodie.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que has hablado con ella?

- Por supuesto. Gracias por todo. Eres una gran amiga. – se sonrieron. Jodie pensaba que se moriría de celos después de aquello, pero no. La sonrisa de la persona que más amaba la tranquilizó y la hizo sentirse bien. Él volvía a estar feliz y eso a ella ya le bastaba.


End file.
